1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of fueling station structures. In particular, the present invention relates specifically to a fueling station structure without subterraneous tanks or piping.
2. Description of the Known Art
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, fuel stations conventionally store fuel underground in tanks with underground piping running from the tanks to the fuel pump. Patents disclosing information relevant to fuel stations include U.S. Pat. No. 2,021,544, issued to G. S. Crown on Nov. 19, 1935; U.S. Pat. No. 2,959,826, issued to F. Larsen et al. on Nov. 15, 1960; U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,723, issued to Hiyoshi Tatsuno on Aug. 6, 1968; U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,723, issued to Johnston on Nov. 27, 1973; U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,748, issued to Shotmeyer on Feb. 20, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,446, issued to Montgomery, et al. on Jan. 22, 1991; U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,046, issued to Bryant on May 19, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,709, issued to Beerbower et al. on Apr. 5, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,924, issued to Brodie on Mar. 28, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,135, issued to Poole on May 9, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,964, issued to Moore et al. on Jun. 18, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,503, issued to Musil et al. on Jun. 3, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,456, issued to Bryant on Jan. 27, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,085, issued to Moore, et al. on Sep. 21, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,371, issued to Webb on Nov. 2, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,602, issued to Sistonen on Aug. 22, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,290, issued to Sabatinelli on Aug. 29, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,204, issued to White et al. on Aug. 20, 2002; U.S. Pat. No. 6,820,378, issued to Lehto on Nov. 23, 2004. Each of these patents are hereby expressly incorporated by reference in their entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,723, issued to Johnston on Nov. 27, 1973 entitled Food and Fuel Dispensing Processes and Structures Therefor. The abstract provides the following information. A cooperating set of systems and structures, i.e., a fuel supplying and dispensing system and structure, a food preparation and dispensing system and structure, and an air and gas removal system and structure combined with an air and aroma dispensing system, are arranged so that time required to add gasoline to each of several automobiles and perform related sales and service is used, in combination with positive olfactory and positive visual stimuli and blocking of negative olfactory stimuli, to increase the appetite of the passengers of such automobile for the food products sold at the same installation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,748, issued to Shotmeyer on Feb. 20, 1990 entitled Filling station structure. The abstract provides the following information. A filling station structure includes a canopy for covering a vehicle refueling area. A pair of fuel storage vessels are elevated above the ground and contain separate tanks for holding fuel to be dispensed to the vehicles. The fuel storage vessels are contiguous with the canopy to form an integrated, covered filling station with above-ground, elevated tanks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,446, issued to Montgomery, et al on Jan. 22, 1991, entitled Service Station Improvements. The abstract provides the following information. Service station for dispensing fuel to vehicles from fuel dispensers connected by fluid conduits to one or more fuel storage tanks characterized in that the fuel storage tanks are self-contained, flexible and collapsible bladder type tanks supported in an elevated position above the fuel dispensers and the vehicles to which fuel is to be dispensed. An open top containment vessel may also be supported at an elevated position and into which the bladder type tanks may be preferably lowered for non-attached disposition therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,046, issued to Bryant on May 19, 1992, entitled Above ground fuel storage and dispensing apparatus. The abstract provides the following information. An above ground fuel storage and dispensing apparatus that is self contained and includes a support frame on which a fuel storage tank is mounted and surrounded by a fuel containment vessel formed by side walls and a bottom of the support frame for containing any fuel that may leak from the tank or fittings and pipe extending from the tank. One corner of the support frame has the vertical side walls recessed to form a recessed compartment for the fuel dispensing pump and electrical equipment which are thereby protected by the frame and side walls from being damaged by vehicles or the like operated in the vicinity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,709, issued to Beerbower et al. on Apr. 5, 1994 entitled Above ground fuel storage tank. The abstract provides the following information. An above ground storage tank is provided having an inner tank for primary storage, and an outer casing surrounding the inner tank. The outer casing includes both a casing body defining an opening, and a removable lid positioned over the opening. A fire-resistant seal is provided between the lid and casing body to inhibit transmission of fire and explosion hazards to stored materials, as well as preventing leaks and spills from escaping containment. It is preferred to further add a weather-resistant sealant around the periphery of the fire-resistant seal to inhibit weathering thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,924, issued to Brodie on Mar. 28, 1995, entitled Above-ground fuel tank system. The abstract provides the following information. In an above ground fuel storage system, a containment vessel is selected to resist impact shock, as well as deformation from fire's heat and internal hydraulic pressures in the presence of such heat. The fuel delivery input port, the fuel tank, all fuel lines and dispensing equipment are mounted fully enclosed within the confines of the containment vessel. The containment vessel may be transportable or be permanently emplaced on use site. Solar energy is utilized to allow operation in undeveloped areas. A remote control device permits system shut down to be initiated from a distance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,135, issued to Poole on May 9, 1995, entitled Apparatus for serving comestibles and method of erecting same. The abstract provides the following information. A food and beverage serving apparatus that comprises multiple separate serving stations and a connecting superstructure all prefabricated to facilitate installation in an existing building's food service area with the serving stations spaced apart in a predetermined arrangement forming separate serving locations and the superstructure providing a means of unobtrusively routing utility connections, e.g., electricity, natural gas, water, etc., from remote utility sources to the serving stations, thereby enabling demolition or structural modification of the building area to be minimized and installation of the apparatus to be simplified.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,964, issued to Moore et al. on Jun. 18, 1996 entitled Fuel dispensing system. The abstract provides the following information. A fuel dispensing system comprising a foundation module including an underground fuel reservoir to store fuel to be dispensed and a conduit containment trough to house a fuel supply conduit and fuel dispensing conduit therein, a fuel dispensing module including a pump island to support a fuel dispensing device thereon and a canopy module held in fixed spaced relationship above the fuel dispensing module.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,503, issued to Musil et al. on Jun. 3, 1997, entitled Automated refuelling system. The abstract provides the following information. A refuelling system is provided, the system comprising: a plurality of vertically telescoping elements, the telescoping elements containing a constant length of flexible conduit for transfer of fuel; at least one vertically movable pulley to maintain a constant length of flexible hose within the telescoping elements; an overhead gantry capable of moving the vertically telescoping elements in two horizontal essentially perpendicular axes; and a rotating lower portion of the telescoping elements capable of rotating about an essentially vertical axis and supporting a fuel nozzle. The refuelling system of the present invention does not result in significant segments of unsupported lengths of conduits for fuel, compressed air, vapor recovery, electrical power or control or sensor signals. It is relatively simple and utilizes readily available components and parts, and does not required significant machining of components. This results in an installation that is economical to install and operate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,456, issued to Bryant on Jan. 27, 1998, entitled Above ground fuel transfer module. The abstract provides the following information. An above ground fuel transfer module includes a bottom surrounded by vertical side walls forming a fuel containment vessel. One corner of the support frame has the vertical side walls recessed to form a recessed compartment for a fuel dispensing pump and electrical equipment which are thereby protected by the frame and side walls from being damaged by vehicles or the like operated in the vicinity. An electronic circuit card connected to a control panel controls the transfer of fuel and monitors safety conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,085, issued to Moore, et al. on Sep. 21, 1999, entitled Prefabricated modular fuel dispensing system. The abstract provides the following information. A fuel dispensing system comprising a foundation module including an underground fuel reservoir to store fuel to be dispensed and a conduit containment trough to house a fuel supply conduit and fuel dispensing conduit therein, a fuel dispensing module including a pump island to support a fuel dispensing device thereon and a canopy module held in fixed spaced relationship above the fuel dispensing module.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,371, issued to Webb on Nov. 2, 1999 entitled Modular aboveground service station and method of assembly. The abstract provides the following information. A modular, portable, environmentally friendly aboveground fueling assembly includes at least one pad member that is supported on the ground, and that is fabricated from a material that is heat resistant and that is resistant to exposure to petroleum products. A portable aboveground fuel tank is supported on the pad member, and at least one pumping station is included for dispensing fuel from the tank to a customer. A freestanding structure is secured to the fuel tank and the pad, and the structure is designed to give an aesthetic effect of a more substantial, permanent facility than would be given by the aboveground fuel tank standing alone. The components of the assembly are generally designed so as to be conveniently portable and so as to be simple to assemble and disassemble in the field. The assembly serves a need for inexpensive and environmentally friendly service stations, particularly in rural areas and underdeveloped countries.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,602, issued to Sistonen on Aug. 22, 2000, entitled Fuel station and method for assembling of the same. The abstract provides the following information. A fuel dispensing station having at least one underground tank, a pump island including at least one fuel pump for dispensing the fuel contained in the tank, and a pump roofing. The fuel dispensing station is provided with a common foundation wherein, directly or indirectly, the fuel tank or tanks, and other necessary tanks, the pump island, and pump roofing are all connected to each other as an integral unit. The dispensing station is adapted to be transported to an installation site as readily erectable blocks.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,290, issued to Sabatinelli on Aug. 29, 2000, entitled Fuel dispensing system. The abstract provides the following information. A prefabricated modular fuel dispensing system comprising a foundation, including a longitudinally extending tubular underground fuel tank, having a fuel storage compartment and a conduit containment trough along its upper surface, and a canopy supported above said tank when it is in place, the support being characterized by two sections, one connected to the tank side, and an upper section being attached to the canopy. The two sections are interconnected with horizontal impact relief structure arranged to fail when subjected to lateral impact of sufficient magnitude to otherwise bend the lower column portion or damage the tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,204, issued to White et al. on Aug. 20, 2002 entitled Fuel dispensing system. The abstract provides the following information. Dispensing system for automotive fuel including a casing mounted within the ground and containing a fuel flow meter and an associated valve. The meter is linked by a fuel line to a fuel tank. An above-ground structure is provided for supporting a dispensing hose to which the meter and associated valve within the casing are linked by a delivery line passing externally of the casing. The casing is adjacent to but separate from the above-ground structure whereby the aboveground structure is mounted independently of the casing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,820,378, issued to Lehto on Nov. 23, 2004, entitled System and method specifically intended for the construction of fuel distribution forecourts. The abstract provides the following information. A system and method specifically intended for the construction of fuel distribution forecourts, in which the forecourt contains at least one distribution pump (17), possibly an attached automatic dispenser (9), a pillar (4), which is specifically installed onto a concrete footing, to support the roof and necessary electrical and pipework systems for the drawing of fuel from the fuel storage tank and dispensing to motor vehicles and equivalents. The pumps (17), automatic dispenser (9) and other necessary ground-based equipment are installed on the island (6, 7), which is in turn supported (11, 12) on the roofs concrete footing.
Previous inventions towards fueling stations have provided underground tanks, underground piping, or both to provide fuel to dispenser stations. These stations require substantial preparation of the location site as the ground must be cleared and excavated prior to installation of the tanks and the piping. Additionally, the underground piping and tanks provide a possibility for leaks of fuel into the ground, forcing station owners to periodically test the site for leaks. As can be appreciated, testing underground is difficult, and therefore, a need exists to eliminate or reduce the cost of testing underground for leaks.
Thus, it may be seen that these prior art patents are very limited in their teaching and utilization, and an improved fuel station with above-ground tank storage and above-ground piping is needed to overcome these limitations.